


Do You Even Still Love Me?

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paz finds Din
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: A question that makes Paz think about his actions.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Clan of Three (Din/Paz) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 161





	Do You Even Still Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> So another kind of angst prompt, was thinking hard about this one, hope you guys like it.

“Do you even still love me?”

Those words echoed in Paz’s head, Din had said them two weeks earlier and Paz felt his chest ache at the mere idea that Din could even think that, but Paz’s last actions had been aggressive. 

He had lashed out in anger from the sight of imperial stamped Beskar, Din had fought back and only the Armorer had snapped them out of it. Din had sat back down, but something had changed, just slightly.

When he found Din in their room later, the smaller man had looked at him, his eyes were red, “Do you even still love me?” Paz can still hear the way Din’s voice cracked, the question had startled him, made him speechless. 

His own eyes filled with tears at the memory of Dins pained look, Paz had tried to will himself to speak, to stop Din from leaving, but he just watched as Din grabbed his things and left. 

Din had rescued the child and Paz saved him from where they were pinned down, but no soft words were spoken, just “This is the Way” and then Din was gone. 

The covert had come under attack and after Paz had returned he had to get the foundlings out and try to save as many as he could, moving them to a new place. Many had died that day, Paz still grieves over the losses. 

****

It was going on four weeks when Paz got a simple message with the name of a planet: Sorgan. He frowned, having not heard of this one, but he sets the coordinates he was sent in his ratty, piece of junk ship and takes off.

The planet...is very green, and small, but he flies a little lower and a flash of silver shines from the trees. The Razor Crest, in all her glory, was resting in a semi covered spot, so Paz carefully landed his own ship near the Crest.

He was still a decent walk from the coordinates he was given, so he packed up his things and started walking. 

****

He had been walking a while, the sun had started going down, but he was hopeful, seeing a light in the trees ahead. He picks up his pace and just as he crosses into the village someone slams into him, knocking him to his knees.

“What the kriff!” He growls, trying to get up, but finds himself pinned. “Mando! Get over here!” A woman's voice shouts from above him, her knee in his neck.

Steps rush over, Paz can’t see them, but he knows that gait anywhere and the muffled snort, “You can let him up.” He hears Din say.

“You sure, Mando?” The woman asks, sounding a bit wary.

“Yeah, I know him, he's fine.” Din replies and Paz feels the knee move off his neck, he wastes no time in sitting up, rubbing his neck.

Din was staring down at him, a small, green child was standing by his boot, cooing softly. “Knew you would come.” Din says, his voice sounded warm as he helps Paz up, only to get pulled against Pazs chest.

He can feel Din tense a little, before relaxing against him, huffing a bit, they stand there for a long moment.

A throat being cleared draws Paz out of the moment, “So…..I take it you two are close.” The woman, Cara says and Paz can almost feel Din blushing.

“Well, depends on what you mean by close.” Din says slowly and Paz can hear the grin in his voice, he shoves Din lightly. 

Cara raises a brow, “We are married.” Din finally says, and both of her brows raise. 

“Wait…..wait…...married? You are married? How the.” She shakes her head, “I don’t want to know how that happened...least not right now.” She walks off, “Its all good, Mando knows him!” She calls out and everyone relaxes.

Omera looks a bit wary, but she smiles at Paz and looks a bit upset when she looks at Din, Paz feels himself pull Din a bit closer. Din doesn't notice the look or Paz pulling him closer, is more focused on telling him about the raiders.

Paz just rolls his eyes a bit at how dense Din could be.

****

It was the next night when they finally talked about what happened before Din left, the kid was snuggled against Dins stomach, fast asleep.

“I should have stopped you before you left...my brain just stopped working.” Paz says softly, “And I do love you...with everything I am.” He tells Din softly, holding him tighter.

“I never doubted it, Paz...even when I asked you that...You were angry and I thought...a tiny part of me thought you hated me.” He whispers, sounding close to tears. “But, I know you dont and I don’t regret taking the job...it got us Beskar and I saved the kid.” He says, rubbing the kids ear.

Paz taps their helmets together and feels himself relax, looking down at the small child, “So...what is he, exactly?” He asks after a moment.

“I have no idea, but I need to keep him safe...I was going to leave him here...but a bounty hunter found him.” He pulls the kid closer, feeling protective.

“You would make a great father.” Paz says softly, a quiet suggestion.

Din found himself smiling a bit, “Maybe, but my life is not good for a kid.” He says, Paz hums in agreement.

The two sit and watch the stars for the rest of the night.


End file.
